Ranger's Apprentice: Journey of Alexandria
by ChibiLover123
Summary: A first-person story following a young blind girl as she goes from being an ostracized orphan to a Ranger under Halt's tutelage along with her new partner, Will. No pairings so far.
1. Prologue

Being born blind was just another fact of life, like a heart beating or the sun rising.

Alex had long adapted to the reality of her world, dark as it was. She would always be the little witch-girl, the demon spawn with the fairy eye that everyone in the village hated, and nothing could change that.

So when someone came along and offered her a chance to get away, to live a life free of all the old pain, Alex jumped at the chance.

How bad could being a Ranger be, anyways?

-

I lost my old USB flash drive, and both versions I had of this story on it, so when I read 'The Lost Stories' after finding a copy at Wal-Mart, I just _had_ to restart it again.

Yes, this Alex is a little different for many reasons, but she's still the fiercely loyal girl I'm sure all you old fans remember.

So, please enjoy this new-and-improved version and let me know what you think!

Name: Alexandria 'Al' 'Allie' 'Alex'  
Age: 14  
Specialties: Skilled with a recurve bow, master of close-quarters fighting and knife-work, natural at silent movement. Is also very skilled at determining her surroundings and others by sound alone.  
Hair: Bright white, cut in haphazard layers, the longest just reaching her shoulders.  
Eye Color: Left brown, right blue  
Skin Tone/Build: Sun-tanned/Petite, slim  
Height: 4'7''

Animal Partners

Name: Zilla  
Species: Bengal cat  
Appearance: Tawny and striped, with one brown and one blue eye.

Name: Storm  
Species: Ranger Horse  
Appearance: Dark grey, shaggy coat, brighter mane and tail, and bright blue eyes.

* * *

The world is full of noise, if you're willing to listen.

Trees rustling in a breeze, squirrels chattering, birds singing bright notes high overhead, rivers bubbling and roaring…

_Sometimes, late at night, I can almost imagine what it all must look like_.

Most people would probably think of it as a curse, not being able to see, but I don't mind.

_It's all I've ever known, after all_.

I hear and feel and smell and taste, and that gets me by. Even when things go wrong, when I'm beaten and tired and sore, I survive.

I'm the only one that can support myself, the only one who cares…

_**Like hell I'll let them win now**_.


	2. Chapter 1

Running across the muddy ground, toes digging into the muck, I swung around a corner at full speed as insults and curses were thrown at my back with an assortment of hard objects.

"Witch!"

"Demon!"

Heart pounding and lungs burning, I aimed for the alley I knew to be a few feet ahead on my right, forcing my legs to keep up the grueling pace as the thunder of a mob's footsteps stayed close behind.

"Fae whore!"

"You won't get away this time!"

Something hit the back of my calf, and another struck me full in the back, but I kept going despite the hot flashes of pain.

Taking a turn into the alley, I put on a last burst of speed, hurtling towards the old wooden fence that cut it off at the end.

A slew of rather filthy words followed as I leapt up and, using my hands on the uneven wooden boards to flip forward, cleared the obstacle in a matter of moments.

Slipping in the mud, knees buckling from all the strain, I grit my teeth and propelled myself forward to rebuild momentum.

"Damn it!"

"Get back here!"

There was _no_ way I was going to do that, not for all the money in Araluen.

Having bought some time to get away, I skidded into a connecting alley and jumped onto the normal pile of rubbish to the left.

With the boost, I was able to grab the edge of the roof with both hands and swing my legs over, scraping my knees on the rough tiles.

Rolling onto my back, I panted for breath, heart thudding like a fast-paced drum in my ears as I took stock.

My back was likely bruised, judging by the deep aches, my left leg felt sticky and warm, and liquid dripped down from the painful tear a rock had made in my forehead.

"She vanished!"

"Little witch! Must have taken the chance to spirit away!"

"Split up and find her!"

Staying still and quieting my breathing, I listened to the mob below on my right as they muttered amongst themselves and eventually dispersed.

Once they were all gone, I let out a deep breath and relaxed, a breeze rolling over my sweating skin as I sprawled.

_All in all, a pretty good day_.


	3. Chapter 2

Curled up in the thick roots of a tree, I listened to the forest while half-dozing in the shade, at ease.

A bird sang as she flitted around over my head, her little chicks squeaking happily at their mother's return, and a squirrel chattered softly as it ran across the untamed grass, shuffling around at random intervals.

Knees hugged close, I turned my face into a breeze, taking in the fresh smell of trees and wildflowers.

_God, if every day could be like this_…

A horrible screech echoed off the trees, and I jerked upright, startled as a ringing filled my sensitive ears.

_What the…?_

The sound came again, like a warning bell in the back of my mind, and I scrambled to my feet in growing panic.

The third cry helped me pinpoint a direction, and I took off toward it, long skirt slapping and tangling around my legs as I ran.

Feet bare against the soft grass, I barely heard the steady rhythm of my footsteps over my own heartbeat as I got within proper hearing distance.

"Stupid cat!"

A low hissing followed the shout, and three separate male voices jeered at the feline they were obviously tormenting.

I immediately recognized the voices as boys from the village, ones that had never missed a chance to make my life miserable, and a burning rage filled me.

"Hey!"

The shouting stopped suddenly, but I held my ground, scowling back at those…those _bullies_.

"Leave that cat alone!"

"What are you gonna do if we don't, witch-girl?" One of them shot back, upset. "Run away?"

Fists clenched tight at my sides, I raised my chin defiantly, any fear I felt washed out by anger.

Necessity had taught me to fight, even without seeing my opponent, and I was no longer afraid of pain.

"Leave-the cat-_alone_."

There was a long moment where no one responded, only breathed, so I heard those first rushed footsteps easily.

Judging by the speed and pace, he was rearing back for a punch, and I reacted accordingly.

Ducking under the blow, feeling it pass just over my head, I shoved my shoulder forward into my attacker's chest where I calculated his diaphragm to be.

With a strangled gasp, he fell backwards with a THUMP on the grass as I pulled back, biting down on any pain.

One of the others shouted, a high-pitched note of shock, and another, the boy that had always been the ringleader before, screamed in a fury.

"_Get her_!"

Both of them came at me, one from each side, and I braced myself to wait for just the right moment-

In a move they likely weren't expecting, I spun around and shot one foot out, tripping up the boy on the right so he stumbled into his comrade and sent both of them to the grass in a groaning mass.

Crouched low on the grass, I listened for any sign of movement, every nerve tingling with adrenaline as the seconds ticked by.

When they made no effort to rise after a tense few minutes, I turned my attention towards the hissing that was still going to my right, like a low whistle from a teakettle.

Clicking my tongue softly, I shuffled closer, staying low in a practiced move I used with wild rabbits and foxes.

"Hi, sweetheart…" I whispered, keeping my voice light. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you…"

Holding a hand out, palm down, I waited.

Slowly, the hissing faded away, and all I could hear was the occasional groan from behind as I stayed still, patient.

Nothing happened for a long time, long enough that I thought the cat must have run off, until I felt whiskers tickle my knuckles and a moist nose hovered over sensitive skin.

Relaxing, I let the poor cat sniff as much as it wanted, mostly glad I hadn't been holding my hand out to open air this whole time.

With a purr, the feline rubbed a furry head against my fingers, and I returned the affection with a good scratch behind the round little ears.

The purring grew louder, like rocks grinding against each other, and I couldn't help but giggle at the sound.

"Silly kitty…"

Careful, I scooped the cat up in my arms, taking note of the tense hind leg and wet fur around the ribs.

"Sh, it's alright." I cooed, soothing the poor thing as it meowed pitifully. "I'll take care of you, don't worry…"

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled, and I straightened, nerves on-edge as I focused my senses outward.

All I heard were the normal forest sounds, rustling leaves and birds fluttering, superimposed over the groaning boys I was purposely ignoring.

Frowning, I shrugged off the strange feeling and stood, humming as little claws hooked into my shirt.

"That's it, I'm here…"

Reaching out, I ran my fingertips over the nearest tree's bark, judging the type and relative size as best I could in order to determine how far into the forest we were.

A clean slice in the side singled this out as future lumber, which meant this particular side faced the village, so I turned around and headed off in that direction.

"Let's get you cleaned up, kitty…"


	4. Chapter 3

"Honestly, girl, you'd think a smart child like you would know better by now!"

The innkeeper's wife huffed, bustling around the kitchens to my right as I nursed a badly scraped arm.

"Sorry." I muttered, probing with gentle fingertips around the painful patch of skin.

With a sigh, the woman shuffled over and batted my hand away, pressing a cool cloth over it instead.

"Not as if it's your fault." She admitted, tired. "Just wish those hooligans could find something better to do than harass a young girl and her cat."

Nodding in agreement, I winced as she pressed on a tender spot, grateful for the warm furry head that rubbed against my shoulder.

"I'm alright, Zilla." I whispered, reaching up with my free hand to scratch behind the cat's rounded ears.

"This time." The woman warned, generously smoothing a cool, mint-smelling ointment over the torn skin. "God gave you legs for a reason, girl. You ought to use them more often."

As she wrapped the bandages snugly in place, the door across the room swung open on squeaky hinges, letting in a rush of drunken laughter and cheering.

"Sorry, love, but ya need ta pick up the pace." The innkeeper stated with his rough accent, gruff. "The dinner crowd is comin' in."

"You can tell them to just sit down and wait, Jonathon Harper!" His wife shot back, extremely upset. "They can eat on time when they stop mobbing our girl!"

"Aye, that they would..." Jonathon agreed, a sharp edge to his words now. "Don't worry, love, I'll tell 'em."

The hinges squeaked for a moment, and then heavy footsteps crossed the wooden floor before a large, calloused hand ruffled my choppy hair.

"Rest up, ya little anklebiter." He grumbled. "I'll take care of the tables."

I was grateful; my legs were painfully bruised and sore from running, and my back was still healing from the most recent assault of rocks just two days before.

Once Jonathon left, the door swinging closed on all the noise, Mrs. Harper sighed and tied off the bandages.

"Head up to bed. I'll bring you food in a little while."

Shifting as Zilla climbed onto my shoulder, little pinpricks against my skin where her claws had taken hold, I nodded in agreement and hopped down from the chair.

Purposely ignoring the aches that traveled up my legs at the move, I walked ten paces to the right, reaching up with one hand and waving around until a rough rope bumped against my palm.

Taking hold, I pulled down with all my strength, stepping back as I heard wood scratch against wood and thump against the floor.

With practiced ease, I climb up the rickety ladder, reaching up to find the edge of the overhead hole before heaving myself up.

Zilla jumped off my arm as the trapdoor swung shut with a clatter, fluffy tail brushing against my chin before I straightened up.

Years of familiarity told me where everything was; five paces to my left was a rough wooden table with a jug of water, and six to the right was a stout set of drawers that held all my clothes.

Two steps back would be the wall, with a small window that was blocked off with thick wooden boards, and seven ahead was the bed, an old mattress and a pile of blankets where Zilla had likely hidden herself.

Shuffling across the uneven floorboards, I swept a hand over the rumpled sheets before sitting down, rubbing at the sore muscles along the back of my lower right leg.

Purring, Zilla pressed against my arm, whiskers tickling the inside of my elbow as she stepped onto my lap.

Carding through her fur from head to haunches, I sighed, sprawling back on the sheets and taking in the faint scent of flowers they had gained from being dried out in the back garden.

"Is it always going to be like this?"

Zilla shifted on my belly, tail twitching against my thigh as she meowed in reaction to my voice.

"I mean, if this is what my life is always going to be like, running and hiding and getting beaten…"

Frowning, I dug blunt fingernails into the soft undersides of my wrists.

"What's the point of living, if that's all I have?"

I jerked back when a soft paw batted at my nose, startled, and Zilla hissed lowly in an almost reprimanding way.

Laughing, I reached up to pet her rounded ears and smooth both hands down her back, unable to help a smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get all moody." I apologized, hugging the cat close as I rolled to curl up on one side. "I'm sure things will get better…"

_Unbeknownst to me, plans were being made to allow for just that_.


	5. Chapter 4

At first, I could not fully grasp the implications of what Mr. Harper had said.

The breadth of it was too vast, the depth beyond me, for what felt like ages.

_For the first time in my life, I doubted my own ears_.

"Redmont?" I parroted, unsure. "You want to take me with you to Castle Redmont?"

A shuffle of feet, almost nervous, and he huffed.

"If ya want. Figured ya'd like ta come along, go somewhere new…"

Slowly, my mind snapped back into action, and I'm fairly certain the smile on my face was almost big enough to split me open from ear to ear.

"Of course I'll go!" I gushed, cutting in before he changed his mind. "When do we go? What sort of clothes should I bring? Should I grab a cloak? Will we be riding there? Which horse are we taking?"

A deep chuckle interrupted the rush of questions, and a hand ruffled my hair, gentle.

"Breathe, ya little anklebiter, or ya'll keel right over." Mr. Harper joked, tone fond. "We head out in the morning. Anne will pack what ya need, and I'll get Arrow ready. All ya need ta do is get up when I say, alright?"

Almost vibrating in excitement, I nodded, unable to trust my own voice.

"Good. Then get that cat 'a yers and go back ta the kitchen with Anne. We got extra mouths ta feed tonight, and need all the help we can get."

Doing my best not to giggle, I nodded rapidly in agreement, whipping around with a little bounce in my step.

"Zilla, come!"

Meowing in response, almost as if to say "Coming!", she ran down a nearby table with a soft _tha-thump_ and landed on my shoulders light as a blanket.

With the ease of practice, I weaved through the tables and chairs towards the heavy swinging door on the opposite side that led to the kitchen, practically giddy.

Mr. Harper might have muttered something about kids being excitable, but I hardly cared.

_Finally, things were changing_.


	6. Chapter 5

Of the two horses the Harper's owned, Arrow was my favorite.

He was still not quite full-grown, with all the energy of a colt, and he always snuffled at my face in greeting when I visited him in the inn's stable late at night.

While Sunny, the old mare, was just as friendly and gentle, she no longer had the spring in her step that made playing tag so much fun.

Sitting in the saddle for the first time, gripping the pommel tight with both hands, I enjoyed the rhythmic bob and sway of Arrow's pace, fresh wind blowing into my face with a scent of fresh apples and tree sap.

"We're almost there." Mr. Harper pointed out, deep voice rumbling from his chest through my back.

Zilla shifted slightly on my shoulder so I could cock one ear forward, listening closely.

The faint hum of a village-_a mesh of voices, the low thunder of footsteps, a symphony of barks and yowls and crows_-reached me then, along with a faint impression of smells.

Baking bread, the strange odor of heated and cooled metals, the musky scent of horses…

_God, but I couldn't help being excited_.

I had never left the village before, had believed I never would, and now…

_Now, I had a chance_.

Added pressure to his sides had Arrow jerking into a three-beat canter, and I relaxed easily into the new rhythm, unable to hold back a smile as Mr. Harper grumbled about needing to retrain him on smooth transitions.

At the new pace, we reached the village within an hour.

I'd never heard such noise as in Wensley Village; woman gossiped in clusters all down the streets, children shrieked in laughter as they raced by, and all manner of people passed on either side, rushing on errands or some other such business.

So used to the bitter quiet and yelling of home, I had no previous experience to compare it to.

Arrow clopped over a wooden bridge of some sort, pulling short as someone moved forward in a jingle of metal links and plates.

"What's your business here, stranger?"

"I'm here to see Baron Arald." Mr. Harper answered, calm. "Could you tell him Jonathon Harper is here?"

"Ah, yes, we were told to look out for you." The man answered, sounding relaxed. "I'll get a stable boy to take care of your horse, and we can go straight to the Baron's office."

As he yelled across the yard, Mr. Harper dismounted with a dull _thump_, the bridle rustling faintly as he likely gathered the reins.

Patting Arrow's neck, I made sure Zilla was securely in place before swinging a leg over and sliding to the ground, heart leaping up at the lack of ground under my feet for a few breathless moments.

Arrow nickered as someone stepped up and the bridle shifted again, and I turned towards Mr. Harper as the other man cleared his throat.

"This way, please."

Following him across a cobblestone yard, I stayed close behind Mr. Harper as my head swiveled this way and that to take everything in.

People rushed to and fro, the sound of papers fluttering behind them, and there was a steady jingle of metal and footsteps from soldiers going about patrols or doing business for higher-ups.

The floor smoothed out under my shoes, the warmth of the sun blocked from my skin, and I paused just inside the castle when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Stay here, anklebiter." Mr. Harper ordered, firm. "This ain't a discussion for ya ta be hearing."

Pouting up at him, I eventually nodded, shuffling to the right as their footsteps went straight ahead and up stairs before becoming muffled despite the echoing quality of stone.

Arms crossed, I turned my head to rub cheeks with Zilla, mind turning over what Mr. Harper had said.

_Not a discussion for me to hearing…What did he mean by that? What exactly were they talking about? Why bring me along if I wasn't involved at all?_

Curious despite myself, I took a step towards the staircase, head cocked to listen for footsteps or voices.

When none came, I gathered my courage and moved forward, careful to not make any noise as I slipped up the steps.

Staying low, I held one palm against the wall as a guide while I continued upward, breathing soft and even to keep from giving myself away.

The familiar timber of Mr. Harper's voice drew me into the right hallway, and Zilla shifted against my neck, bristling.

Humming softly to soothe her, I continued along, feet feather-light on the stone as my fingertips followed the faint grooves in the wall on my right.

At every doorframe, I paused and tilted one ear closer, checking to see who was beyond and if the door was open.

After three such breaks, where I was lucky enough not to have to skirt past any open doorways, I found my destination across the hall.

Slipping across, I went quiet as Mr. Harper and another voice-_male, older, likely the Baron he had come to meet_-conversed in moderate tones behind a thick wooden door.

A prickle of awareness rushed up my spine, and I froze against the wall, straining to hear anything beyond the voices I had been tracking.

_Nothing_.

Wary, I slowly moved to the doorway, crouching as Zilla pressed tight against me with a low hiss.

Pressing my fingertips against the barrier, I leaned in carefully, brow furrowing as I tried to make out words…

The low hiss turned into a sharp yowl when a hand grabbed me roughly by the arm, hauling me up and off my feet in a matter of seconds.

Squeaking in shock, I had no time to register what had happened before my arm was pinned to a stone wall.

The grip was firm, but not painful, and that thought calmed my panicking thoughts somewhat.

_Everyone else that had ever grabbed me like that had never bothered to control their own strength_.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Taking a deep breath to steady my racing heart, I reached up with one hand to keep Zilla from leaping, hissing and spitting, into the man's face with her claws.

"I was…" I started, quiet. "I just wanted to know what they were talking about."

There was silence for a moment, and I was surprised to find I couldn't quite hear him breathe or move at all, even when the man pulled me along with him.

"I'm sure the Baron would like to know about this."

My heart did a neat little somersault at the thought before dropping into my stomach like a heavy rock.

_Oh God, Mr. Harper wouldn't get in trouble for this, would he? I didn't mean to cause trouble, I didn't! I just wanted to know_…

Guilt turned my innards into a tumultuous sea, and I was almost nauseous with it when the door was opened, stopping the conversation beyond as I shuffled inside, head bowed.

Zilla paced my shoulders, claws flexing in my clothes in agitation, and I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

"Well, who do we have here?"

The voice was a bit deep, though not so much as Mr. Harper or the mystery man, with a friendly tone that would remind most of a caring uncle.

"Alexandria, sir." I replied, unable to raise my voice to normal speaking levels.

"I found her listening in at the door. Slipped past all the guards like a ghost up the stairs and down the hallway."

"Sounds about right." Mr. Harper voiced, a teasing note in his voice. "Never learned to stay put, this one."

"Impressive…Come up here, Alexandria, and let me get a good look at you."

Nervous, I forced my legs to carry me forward three more paces, hesitating on the last step.

I know I'm not much to look at; at least, that's what I've been told. I'm small, smaller than everyone I'd ever met, and covered from head to toe in half-healed scrapes, cuts, bruises and rough scars.

A part of me wanted to hide, to curl up in a corner where no one would look for me, but I stood firm.

_It was my own fault for trying to eavesdrop, and I deserved every moment_.

"What do you think, Halt?" The Baron wondered, tone surprisingly light for someone who had just caught a girl eavesdropping on a private conversation.

Zilla flexed her claws once more, pricking me gently, and I tilted my head just right, wondering what the mystery man-_Halt_-would say.

"…I think you should tell her what you two were discussing."

Confused, not to mention suspicious, my attention turned to Baron Arald and Mr. Harper, a frown taking shape.

"Of course, of course…Would you like to do the honors, Mr. Harper?"

"It would be my pleasure, sir." He assured, sounding almost…Proud? "Ya see, anklebiter, Ranger Halt here wants ta take ya on as an apprentice."

Mind spinning with the implications, I felt my heart leap back up and lodge in my throat.

_He wanted to take me on as an apprentice? An apprentice Ranger? I would stay here, in Castle Redmont and Wensley Village? I wouldn't have to go back?_

"I hope you realize I'm not actually a witch." I finally said, the vague rumors coming to mind.

"Of course you're not." Halt replied, stern. "A real witch wouldn't have gotten so beaten up."

Snorting in amusement, I felt my heart finally settle, a feather-light weight in my chest.

"I'd love to be your apprentice, Ranger Halt." I decided, bowing my head in his direction. "As long as you don't go easy on me."

I could have sworn the Ranger sounded amused when he answered, though his voice was just as grim as before.

"Trust me, I won't."


	7. Chapter 6

Saying goodbye to Mr. Harper was hard.

He had done so much for me, him and his wife, and leaving…

_Well, I'm just glad I didn't break down in tears_.

Following close behind Halt, I did my best not to sniffle or rub my eyes, staying quiet even when the sounds of Wensley Village had faded to background noise in my ears.

Neither of us said anything for a long time; me out of nerves and old caution, and Halt out of what I suspected was an appreciation for quiet.

Sprawled out across the back of my shoulders, tail twitching up to hit my cheek, Zilla rubbed her head and ears against my neck with a low purring meow.

It sounded like a "Go on, don't be shy," and I swallowed down the old knot in my throat with some difficulty.

"S-Sir?"

He grunted, and I took that as a signal to keep going, fingers flexing into loose fists at my sides.

"I-I was…wondering…"

I almost ran into the Ranger's back before realizing he had stopped, squeaking as I pulled back and instinctively curled into myself.

"You shouldn't mumble." He stated, firm. "Just say what you want and be done with it."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded, making my voice come out at a more audible level.

"Why did you choose me to be an apprentice?"

With a sigh, Halt started moving again, though I hesitated for a moment before following.

"You have promise in the skills necessary for a Ranger. You're small and fast, and your skill in silent movement is impressive."

Curious despite myself, I hopped forward a couple paces to walk almost level with him.

"How would you know any of that, though?"

"It's a Ranger's job to know things." He replied vaguely. "Just like it's a Ranger apprentice's job to listen and do as they're told."

Nodding absently, I fidgeted with my fingers, trying so hard not to retreat back into myself now that the silence was returning.

"What about…?"

"I'm not going easy on you, Alexandria." Halt asserted. "I may have to change tactics, but that does not mean you get any slack."

For a moment, I was overwhelmed by this sense of pride, the thought that this Ranger honestly believed I could do this bolstering my confidence.

"Alex." I stated, turning my face away as a smile formed. "You can call me Alex."

Halt was absolutely silent for a few moments, and I felt that nervous itch in my belly before he huffed, guarded.

"Then call me Halt. I get enough of that 'sir' business from my other apprentice."

I paused for a moment once his words fully registered, smile falling into a concerned frown.

"Other apprentice?"


End file.
